


Having Fun In Paris

by AnotherFanficWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But everything is all good!, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Impiled Threesome, Masturbation, Multi, No Twincest, Orgasm denial play, Safeword used!, Smut, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, male dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherFanficWriter
Summary: The adventures of you and the twins in Paris. You happy to be in Paris?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 197





	Having Fun In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have multiple chapters, but I’m leaning towards the multiple chapters because this community needs a Bohemian Rhapsody for the Paris lovers.

Sitting in front of Fred, his legs on both sides of my own, he pulls me against him.  
“How has your day off from the store been, hm?” He whispers into my neck, giving soft kisses trailing along it. With a short breath I utter, “G-good. It was uh good.”  
“Glad to hear that.” He chuckles, adding, “How many times did you edge yourself? Or were you a brat and came without permission? Without my permission?” He emphasized the my with his hand slowly squeezing on my neck. 

“Three times, but I didn’t cum.” I answer, a slight moan escaping as he nods, “Hm. Then why are you so calm then? Normally you’d be begging me. I think you’re lying.”  
I shake my head to the best of my ability, “No, it’s just..” God, this was embarrassing.  
“It’s humiliating to beg for it.” I whimper, and he chuckles at this, “Aw, but you know how much fun it is to hear you for me.”

“Or for us.” George says from the bedroom doorframe. Turning slightly, I see him standing with a cocky smirk on his face, eyes full of lust. Taking a stride over, he grips the journal from my desk and opens it to the last page. Sometimes before the twins shared me I would write these....fantasies. In these fantasies I’d either have George with me, Fred with me, or both at the same time. Once they found this journal, they’ve been making it into a bucket list for me.

“Let’s see which one to do today, shall we Fred?” He asks his brother who was now taking my shirt off, “Oh certainly, what about you love? Of course I already know the answer.”  
Closing my eyes, I nod my head. “Brilliant then. Let’s see...oh. She’s written up another fantasy.” While my head was being turned to mush by Fred’s touch, I was being carried over to the bed, now laying against Fred as he carefully took care of all my clothes. “Did you write that today?” Fred asks me, squeezing my breasts as I nod. “Use your words. We can’t understand you if you don’t speak.” George mocks softly, getting on the bed and locking his lips with mine. His kisses were always full of tenderness and love. Gasping, I say, “Yes, fuck, I did.” 

“What’s the fantasy George? Go on, give it a good read aloud while I finger our wet cunt here.” He growls, teasing the entrance of my pussy with his long finger. George clears his throat and goes on, “The thought of being fucked in the store when someone could see always turns me on. I know I would never, but having one or both of my loves pounding into me just gets me going. Then, I thought about what would happen if they both tied me down and got enjoyment from their own pleasure, leaving me with what they give me while in the end not cumming.” I start to chuckle nervously as he reads the next part, but got distracted once Fred started rubbing my clit. “Freddie, Freddie if you keep rubbing I’m not gonna last.” I plead.  
“Screw that. I’ve been edging myself twice. They force me to cum as many times as they like.” 

George chuckles, slapping the journal shut as Fred sighs, “Well you know the rules, no cumming until we say so.” George frowns at this, “I think the poor girl deserves one. Go on, cum for me.” His words made my pussy throb but I shook my head. “Don’t you fucking dare cum. Just because he says yes doesn’t mean I say yes.” George then crosses his arms, “Fred, I think it’s time that maybe I handle her.” Pulling his fingers out and stopping his pleasure, I whimper at the loss. Shifting from behind me, he says, “Alright then, go on. Make her cum.” 

“Does that mean yes?” I ask Fred as George puts me on his thigh, “Not from me, but it’s going to be fun once you break.” He chuckles, now sitting down on the chair in the corner of the room, whipping his dick out and stroking it. George’s hand goes to my cheek and brings my focus back to him. “Hi sweetheart.” Going in for a kiss I put my hands in his hair while his other hand grips my waist. Pulling back, he smiles at me softly, “You’ve been so good for us both.” He trails his hand against my stomach, slowly making its downwards. “Let me give you some relief yeah?” He puts two fingers in and starts to slowly pump in and out, while his thumb was rubbing my clit. 

“But..but Fred said no and I don’t...” I whimper, tears prickling at my eyes as George cooes, “Don’t what? You don’t want to be a bad girl is that it?” I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me closer towards him, “Shh, no need to cry, you’re enjoying this aren’t you?” He finds that special spot inside me, causing me to moan, “Oh fuck, yes!” George’s other hand pinches one of my nipples, chuckling at my pleasure and pained expression on my face. My eyes were shut tight, and I was moving more rapidly than before. “She’s getting close soon, Fred why not say yes?” 

“Oh I’m not going to. It doesn’t matter how much she begs, if she’s a good girl I’ll know she won’t cum.” He states, his voice hoarse as the sound of him stroking can be heard. “Fred, I want to be...fuck, George not so fast, I don’t wanna cum. Please don’t make me cum. I-“ Pulling his fingers out, he positions me back against him and goes back to the pace he was going at. His mouth at my ear, and his other hand on my throat, “Open your eyes (Y/n). I want you to look at Fred.” 

Opening, my mouth hung open with a loud moan as I saw him smirking slightly, but his eyes were roaring with a dark intent. “Fred, please can I cum? I’ll do anything for you please, please let me...” I couldn’t focus on begging anymore as I felt it coming down, but I started to think about other things. “George please I don’t want to make him mad. Please I don’t want to be a bad girl.” I beg him, and he chuckles, “Come on Fred.”

“Do you want me to say it in Spanish? No.” He says with a loud groan, precum dripping from the top of his dick. George clicks his tongue, “Go on then darling, let it all out. I know you need this and you’re going to give in whether you want to or not.” My resolve was falling fast, and George’s words were only adding to the flames. “Think about how good it’ll feel. You’ve edged how many times? Three, and Fred edged you another time, I think all this punishment should be rewarded.”

“George no! I’m not cumming for you I...I...” I feel my head getting fuzzy as he hits the special spot again, “That’s it, just lose yourself to the pleasure love.” After a few seconds I came, hard. I squirted on the bedsheets with a loud sob as George praised me, kissing my cheek and pumping his fingers faster, his thumb easing down on my clit. The pleasure felt so good, but I was squirming out of fear and creeping arousal as I sobbed. Ripping myself from his grip, I use the safeword, causing both the twins to drop the acts.  
Fred was quick to bring me a glass of water as George pulled the blanket over my naked body. With my face in his hands, his eyes worried at my still sobbing state. “It’s okay (Y/n), you’re okay.” He holds me close while George traces patterns on my back that was covered by the blanket. 

Eventually I came back down to reality, with both twins now in front of me on my side. They had kneeled down on the floor. Fred was holding my left hand, while George was holding my right hand. “You okay?” George asks, his voice filled with guilt, “I’m okay, it...it felt good, but it felt like everything was so much. Does...does that make sense? I’m sorry if using the safeword-“

“Oh stop that. You don’t need to apologize for using the safeword ever. It’s there for a reason.” Fred tells me, his other hand going to stroke my hair. “Am I in trouble?” He shakes his head, “I’ll let this one slide this time, but for next time, I’ll be punishing both you and George to even it out.” I nod at this, with George chuckling, “Since when am I going to be in the same boat as her?” 

“Haven’t thought the plan, but the punishment will happen randomly. So when it does you will both know.” He says, and I yawn softly. “You tuckered the poor girl out George.”  


“You both did.” I say, allowing my eyes to close. The two then get on either side of me and hold me, and with that I fell asleep, with the thoughts of Fred’s punishment lingering. I didn’t admit it at the time, but I was ready to be punished. In fact, I was looking forward to it.


End file.
